Betrayed
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Zoey entered the confessional and sat down on the toilet, her clasped hands rest in her lap, her head hung. "I feel sort of…betrayed," She admitted looking up and into the camera. "Like Mike just played me the whole time, stringing me along while he wanted Anna Marie." She scowled, fists clenching. One-shot. Zoey/Mike. Set after Finders Creepers


Betrayed

Zoey entered the confessional and sat down on the toilet, her clasped hands rest in her lap, her head hung. "I feel sort of…betrayed," She admitted looking up and into the camera. "Like Mike just played me the whole time, stringing me along while he wanted Anna Marie." She scowled, fists clenching.

"I mean his whole character thing was kind of weird with Svetlana and Vito and the old gut, but he took it wayyy too far," She sighed, curling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her legs, a far away look evident in her blue eyes.

"I thought he was different from all the other guys. He's was so cute and nice, when he really is just a big…jerk. She swallowed, a lump gathering in her throat. Why had she thought he was any different? She doubted any guy would actually be interested in her. She sighed. "That's all I have to say." She stood, brushing herself off.

"He's not messing with my head anymore…" She vowed under her breath and opened the door, oblivious to the fact that Mike had been standing outside the confessionals. She into him head on, knocking him over and falling on top of him all sprawled out, with a strangled yelp.

His hands flew to her waist to steady her somewhat and a burning feeling fathering in the pit of her stomach, adrenaline rushing into her veins.

"Zoey!" Mike squeaked in surprise, a deep blush covering his tanned cheeks. They stared at each other for a minute, lost in the moment…

Mike's thoughts raced and Veto's voice ran in his head gruffily in that Jersey accent of his, 'kiss her.' He said, smirking. Maybe Veto's advice was actually good for once…

Mike leaned his head forward, his lips ready to meet her when her eyes widened and she pushed off of him with a scowl. Mike's lips met air and his eyes snapped open, frowning.

"Zoey, why did you-" She held up her hand, standing up. She glared daggers at him, the look piercing a pained hole in his heart.

She put her hands on her hips. "How about you go kiss Anna Marie some more?" She spat in anger and turned, storming off to the girl's cabin.

He gaped at her in shock and he leaned up on his elbows, running his fingers through his hair absently.

What the…His eyes widened in realization. Veto! He facepalmed with a groan. His tough, Jersey personality had had an attraction to Anna Marie. He most of kissed her…while Zoey was there. His chances were ruined…He could possibly tell her about his disorder!...Or could he? Maybe it wouldn't be too late anymore! He thought hopefully.

He stumbled up and started running, shouting, "Zoey!" Repeatedly until he was tackled down to the ground by some unknown person. He landed on his back with a grunt and looked to see who it was. Anna Marie!

Before he could muster a word, she captured his lips with hers.

Zoey heard him calling and rolled her eyes. Walking out and glancing around. "What do you want…" She trailed off, seeing Anna Marie and him kissing once again.

She gasped, a hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide with hurt.

"Why do you keep doing this Mike! What are you trying to prove!" She cried in outrage, disappearing back in the cabin.

He pushed a frisky Anna Marie off and gasped for air, chest heaving. He couldn't breathe with her tongue shoving down his throat.

"Z-Zoey!" Mike shouted, getting up and stumbling up the stairs, leaving a pouting Anna Marie on the floor.

Zoey ignored his calls and curled up on her bunk, burying her head in her pillow.

He was about to open the door when Anna Marie yanked him back, her hand cupping his face.

"Leave Red alone." She whispered sensually, her free hand trailing down his chest. "Let's have some fun…" She pressed a kiss to his neck and perfect timing, Veto showed up.

"I'm good with that baby." He tore off his shirt with a smirk, bringing her face up and kissing her hungrily.

"Oooh!" She cooed in appreciation, tracing his muscles.

Zoey looked up, not hearing anymore calls and glanced through the window to see if he was gone, but one saw Anna Marie and him, her back pressed against the window as he ravaged her neck with his lips.

Angry tears gathering in her eyelids and she screamed.

Mike stumbled back, shaking his head as Veto left the building. Anna Marie grabbed at his chest, raking her nails. "Don't stop now," She purred.

He took a step away and rushed into the cabin.

"Zoey, it's not what you think! I-" He was cut off as pillows pelting him, the red-head hardly seen in the storm of pillows.

"I think it's exactly what I think it is!" She snapped, grabbing another pillow and chucking it harshly at him.

Mike ducked because she could throw really hard!

"You played me along the whole time!" She demanded, her fists clenching at her sides. "And the stupidest part is I thought you actually liked me!" She shook her head, glancing down. "But you're just like all the rest of them aren't you?" She looked up at him, glaring.

"No! No!" Mike tried, waving his hands. "Just let me explain everything!"

"Why should I let you explain! You've already proven how you feel about Anne Marie." She sneered.

"No! I don't like her! Just let me explain please…" He clasped his hands together in a big fist, getting on his knees.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms reluctantly. She actually wanted to hear what he had to say. "Fine." She grumbled.

He smiled slightly and stood. "Ok…" He scratched the back of his neck. "You want to know about my personalities right?"

She rose an eyebrow. "Personalities? You mean characters." He shook his head and she got even more confused.

"Look, they aren't characters, they are personalities… I..sorta have, multipersonalitiesdisorder.." He speedily mumbled out the end of his sentence.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You aren't joking are you..?"

He shook his head and grinned sheepishly. "I kinda wish I was…"

She took a step closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Her voice was softer and not as hostile as before.

"Girls don't really like guys with multiple personalities now do they?" He chuckled.

She shook her head vigorously. "That's a proven fact." She smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking straight into her eyes. "Look, I just really like you and it's just my personalities apparently don't and I shouldn't of kissed Anna Marie and that wasn't really me but you know what I mean… And I should of told you and stuff, I know, but I already explained my reasoning and I know it sounds like a load of crap but, it's the truth and if I still have a shot, I would really like to-" He was cut off as she pressed her lips to his in soft, but passionate kiss.

His eyes widened and he kissed back even though he was partially still in shock, his hands curling around her waist and pulling her to him. Her kisses were soft, and passionate, a lot different then Anna Maries, that were full of tongue and slobber.

Zoey ended the kiss, pulling back and looking at him, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. He smiled like he was luckiest guy on the island. (which was true)

"So, what is the Jersey guys name? Your personality that is.." She added, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

He thought for a moment and exclaimed. "Oh! Veto? Yeah… He's a bit overwhelming at times." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, tell that to Anna Marie." She pointed to the window. Mike turned his head and yelped at seeing a fuming Anna Marie, spraying hairspray into her hair and making a little cutting action with her finger across her throat.

"Why Veto…why?"

AN: First Total Drama fic. Tell me how I did…? Good? Bad? Iffy? I don't know, but please, leave a review! Anyways, thanks so much for reading! And if you happen to be a YJ or Victorious fan…I've a quite a few for Young Justice, and one Victorious! BADE ALL THE WAY! Bye~


End file.
